Blood Is Thicker Then Water
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Alternative Universe Undertaker Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. After being away so long. Claudia Phantomhive returns, only to find old friends and memories. However, it seems her friend is more then what he appears to be. Undertaker X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_((CREDIT: OVERTHELOVEOFYOU FOR SUGGESTING THIS. IT WILL BE AWESOME. XD ))_**

* * *

><p>"And why did you paint the statues?"<p>

"They were too plain."

A long blue haired woman with violet eyes was smirking wickedly at a raven haired butler, whos eye was twitching. A young boy was sitting behind a desk, a hidden grin behind his blank expression.

The Butler then sighed with a huff, "Honestly Miss Claudia, your attempts never work in the end. Why do you persist?" He asked, thinking of how much of a pest she was.

"I am a Phantomhive. You can expect no less from me." She said plainly, her eyes turning to look at Ciel, who was now smirking. But it quickly left his face when Sebastian turned around. Ciel cleared his throat. "It can't be helped. Now, about that letter from the queen?..."

Claudia Darlene Phantomhive was Ciel's half sister, but they were more like real brother and sister. Claudia had the same father. But a different mother who died in childbirth. And because of tradition, he had to marry yet another woman to have a son. And thats when Ciel was born. Claudia was named after Vincent's mother. Who died young.

"It seems we are to go into town..." Ciel sighed. "We should pack and get ready..."

…/\/\/\...

Claudia almost expected a rather peaceful evening out in London while Ciel did his silent investigations. But to her shock, upon entering the town house, Her aunt Madam Red and Lau were snooping through the living room.

"Where do they keep the tea in this place?" She mumbled and fussed. Lau was being no help either.

Finally Claudia couldn't contain herself and squealed. "AUNT AN!"

Madam Red perked, surprised at seeing the two of them there. She gave a smile. "Hello Claudia, out for an errand with Ciel?" She asked. Claudia laughed and shook her head. "No, more pressing matters." She explained.

"Well, I came all this way to see my lovely nephew. And I'm even more happy to see my beautiful niece."

"Why Hello Earl. I heard some rumors that something interesting is afoot." Lau greeted. He never really greeted Claudia. Mainly because she didn't approved of his opium dens. He thought she was a little pesky person.

"We apologise for not being able to greet our honorable guests." Sebastian said, putting his hand over his chest. Ciel looked like he was going in implode... "I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while."

Claudia then got back to family discussions. Madam Red Always on her about not being married. "And why not dear? Why not find a nice man and settle down?" She asked her. Claudia smiled only a little. "Theres not a man out there who would be willing to accept me for who I am. I don't exactly behave like a woman."

"So you have some quirks. You're still a beautiful woman and you would have most beautiful children. Imagine it, little children's feet running around. Waking you up early in the morning. Singing songs, playing games..." Claudia smiled softly. She loved children...

"I will in the future. I can promise you that." She said with a smile. Madam Red smiled in return. "Thats better."

Soon, Sebastian had brought in the tea. The smell getting to their noses.

"What a lovely aroma, espcially when prepared right."

But of course, Sebastian had to announce it. "Today, the tea is "Jacksson's Earl Grey"." He said, pouring Madam Red a cup. "Earl Grey can taste this different?" She then looked at The brown haired man behind her. "Grelle! You should follow his example!" She scolded softly.

Grelle's eyes went downcast. "Y-yes, Madam..." He said. Claudia raised an eyebrow.

"In any case..." Sebastian's eyes glanced at Claudia for some odd reason. Then suddenly, out of no where. Madam Red was rubbing Sebastian's rear end like no tommrorow. "You are a most handsome fellow! No matter how many times I look at you! What don't you come to my place instead of working at the manor house?!" She asked with a grin. Sebastian looked like something most foul had jerked his crotch. Claudia was silently snickering into her cup.

"Ahem! Madam red!" Ciel quickly interupted. He didn't look too pleased with the idea. Madam Red blushed and looked sheepish. Sebastian was trying to put on a fake smile.

"Lets get right down to it. A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in whitechaple." He explained, sitting up in his chair. I raised an eybrow. Murders happened all the time.

"Whats so special about this murder?" Claudia asked boredly.

"This is no simple murder. It is...Psychotic...Better yet...Abnormal...That's what concerns _her._" He said, taking a tiny cake. God, it wouldn't surprise her if her brother died from diabetus in his thirties. He was always snacking on something sweet, just the other day he ate the chocolate statues head. She wanted to smack his hand away. But why did it matter? He was going to lose his soul...Why was she fighting to prevent that? The contract was in place.

"What do you mean?" Asked Madam red.

Sebastian was next to speak, as Ciel was too busy stuffing his face. "The victim, Mary Ann Nichols, Was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting intrument." Her eyebrow raised at that. She hoped he was just exageratting...

"The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer...Jack the ripper." Claudia raised an eyebrow again. What kind of name was that?

"I too hurried to london to verify the situation..." He finished. Soon, Lau was smirking. "Heh...And I too am very curious...To see what the queens watchdog will sniff out this time. However...Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene if tjhe crime?"

Ciel didn't like where he was taking this. "Whaqt are you getting at?"

"The darkness and bestial odor that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there." She noticed how much closer he had gotten to Ciel."Are you prepared for that?...Earl Phantomhive?"

Her eyes narrowed as his hand was touching his cheek. Nobody ever touched her little brother...

But to her surprise and delight, Ciel's eyes couldn't have looked darker. _**"I am here to eliminate the source of "her" distress. Do not waste my time with your foolish questions."**_

"Yes,lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours." He said, satisfied.

Claudia was smirking a little, until Lau grabbed him with a huge smile on his face. "Well then since thats been decided, lets be off, lord earl!"

"Now wait!" Yelled Madam Red. "Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea! Then I'll join too."

Claudia was barely listening to the ruckus now. Her mind was wandering. She felt a little ill. She always had health problems as a child. She probably had so much excitement in one day. She was barely paying attention now. She wondered when she would have to go back to her home. She lived far away from society. And only came out when their was a social thing happening. Or when Ciel wanted her to come visit to provide entertainment. (Meaning annoying Sebastian.)

But now Lau looked nervous. "My lord...Don't tell me..." He trailed off.

Ciel looked rather cross. As though unsure of whether or not to go through with this unsaid plan. Claudia raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? "Yes, thats right. I'd like to avoid that myself. But that isn't an option. He is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

Claudia blinked tiredly, wondering where they were going with this.

.../\/\/\...

"So...Where are we?"

"Weren't you acting like you knew all about it!" Screeched Madam Red. "The young masters acquaintance is an Undertaker."

Claudia stared at the sign. Why did the style seem familiar. And that name?...Where did she hear it before?

Ciel then barged in, not even knocking. Claudia raised her brows at his boldness. "Are you in...Undertaker?" Asked Ciel. Claudia got a good look around the room. It was slightly dusty, but livable. Several funeral objects had be placed around the room. So it was a funeral home...

Claudia heard nothing. But then...

_"Heehee! I have been expecting yoooooou!~"_ Everyone looked around the room. Claudia however, focused on a coffin lid being pushed aside by long slender fingers. What caught Her attention next was the greenish yellow glowing eyes staring at them all with sheer intelligence.

"I bid ye welcome...Lord Earl..." He was now fully revealed. Silver hair, top hat with a liripipe attached to it. A scar across his face, neck. Pale skin. And wearing dark robes.

Claudia froze on the spot, her eyes widening. This was...

"Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I've made specially for yooou?" He asked in a cackling voice. Grell had fallen on his rump and was in frightful tears. Madam Red and Lau appeared afraid as well. Not Claudia.

"I think not, today, I am..." Undertaker gently tapped his lips to be quiet. "You don't need to put it into words...I understand veeery well, what milord wishes to say." Her held his fingers to his face. "She wasn't a client in the ordinary folk sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up nice and pretty."

"I want to hear about that..." Ciel admitted. But Claudia soon interrupted, Placing herself up front. Her voice was soft.

"_Wait a moment...Undertaker?..."_

He perked, focusing on her. Claudia was in shock. She hadn't seen this man in years. Not since... His mouth opened into a circle. He quickly knew who she was.

"Well now..._Lady_ Phantomhive." A familiar grin spread across his face.

Claudia's eyes lit up in shock and delight. She had not see the Undertaker since she was just a child. He would always be around Vincent when he was alive and well. And he would play games with her when she was a child. "Hello! I haven't seen you in sooo long. This is a nice surprise." Claudia said with a smile. She couldn't contain herself. He was a familiar acquaintance after all. And he knew her father.

"The feeling is mutual, luv. You were such a wee little thing." He snickered, his hands showing how small she was.

Ciel's throat clearing soon caught them from continuing. She pouted, but Undertaker simply smiled, signaling they would talk later.

"Lets have a chat then, Take a seat anywhere. I'll make tea or somethin'." He giggled, walking off to the back. Claudia eyed the coffin's before taking a seat, half expecting a corpse to pop out and grab her. Oh the irony.

Ciel was looking pouty. Claudia was in deep thought. It had been a long time since she last saw Undertaker. Last time she saw him was when around the time Ciel was born. Then she was taken to to a private tutoring school. But it in her opinion. It was to keep her from feeling jealous over the love and affection Ciel got from her parents.

In fact it was the opposite. She loved Ciel dearly with all her heart. It was that damned Demon that was screwing up everything. She wanted Ciel to live a wonderful life, without the demon lurking behind him.

She was broken from her thoughts as a beaker of tea was held out to her, by Undertaker. She took it, smiling up at him. He grinned in response. Oh the things they would talk about...

"Now then..." Undertaker took a seat in his chair, everyone had their cup of tea ready. "You want to hear about Jack The Ripper. Yeeessss?" He was delicately opening a urn that contained cookies. "The yards starting the to get their knickers in a bunch about it now..."

Claudia had heard about the strange murders before she came back to visit Ciel, it was apparently so famous it reached America. And so many people had been offering their ideas on the killer. Claudia didn't form her own thoughts yet. She'd rather get the facts first hand.

She was surprised when Undertaker offered her a biscuit from the jar. She quietly took one, sniffing it. She soon munched on it, seeing it was just a normal cookie.

"The yards failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset...But all the prostitutes killed in Whatechapel had a little somethin' in common..." She noticed he glanced at her when she said this.

"Something in common you say?" Asked Ciel, narrowing his eyes. Claudia simply blinked.

But now Undertaker was leering at them, smirking wide. "Well,what could it be. Whatever could it beee?" He soon closed the lid to his bicuits. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Claudia slowly smiled, remembering how he used to play these games with her when she was a child. He would make her play guessing games or try to make her tell him a joke.

Most of the time she was pretty good at telling outrages jokes she heard from servants. Claudia was broken out of her thoughts when he suddenly leered into Lau's face. "How much? I do not desire a single one of the queens coins! Theres only one thing I want from you!" He suddenly turned his head to face Ciel, his hidden eyes glowing creepily. "Now, Milord..." He was suddenly in Ciel's face, grabbing the sides of his cheeks. "Give it to me..."

He then grabbed his sides, drool dripping down his mouth. "BESTOW UPON ME THE CHOISEST LAUGHTER! Then I shall tell you anything!"

He then collapsed on top his desk, drooling and twitching in delight. "Oh yes!" He squeaked as Ciel mumbled "That creep." To Sebastian. He couldn't argue with that.

"Lord earl. Please allow me to handle this." Said Lau as he stepped forward. She knew this wasn't going to end well. His jokes were crap."People have called me the sleeping tiger of new years parties in shanghai! And now I shall demonstrate that in full!"

"A fool on the futon."

There was an unsettling silence in the room. And Claudia suddenly snorted at how stupid that joke was, earning a glance from everyone. "I think the fool on the futon needs to sleep a thousand more years."

That made Undertaker grin. But now Madam Red stepped forward. "Very well! Madam Red, star of social circles, shall share you with you her best tale!"

Madam Red then began to tell the tale of a man who received a hardy blow job from a random whore. Luckily Sebastian covered Ciel's ears so he wouldn't hear. However Claudia was feeling scarred the further she spoke. And a few minutes later, Undertaker had finally tapped their mouths shut.

"That only leaves, you three..." He smirked in anticipation. "The last time, I was a bit generous, if I do say so myself. But no specials this time." He said firmly to Ciel, who looked angered. Sebastian was about to step forward, when Claudia suddenly interrupted him.

"May I try?" She asked him, Undertaker looked curious now. For once the butler may had been outmatched. "But first, I neeeed everyooone out. This joke is private." She told them. Sebastian looked ready to shred me to pieces. But they were soon out.

At first there was silence outside, before the loudest roar of laughter ever was heard from Undertaker, the sign fell during the ruckus. And finally, Claudia poked her head out, a niko smile on her face. "I still got it."

Everyone walked in, seeing Undertaker had collapsed from laughter and was twitching. His hat having fallen off. "I-I saw my utopia...N-now...to get back to the matter at hand...Guh fuu! I'll tell you anything you want to know..."

Soon enough They got settled again. And Undertaker had yet again offered Her a biscuit, possibly as a reward for making him laugh. She took it, eagerly eating it. "For a while now I've occasionally had clients who are...How shall I say, lacking, you see. Guh fuu!"

"Lacking?..." Asked Sebastian. Undertaker had his back turned. "Yes, quite lacking." He soon pulled out a anatomy of a dummy. His fingers delicately caressing the cheek of it. "Their innards, that is."

Everyone looked grossed out. Claudia included.

"Before my clients can rest easy on their beds. I must get them nice and clean yes? Like putting back whatever spilled out...And examining them as I do my little duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

Almost everyone in the room became sickened, thinking He used the beakers in their hands for the bodies. Claudia seriously doubted it. Lau whiped his mouth. "So they were lacking a kidney and somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark..."

"Chinese cellar rats think of the most disturbing things! Thats not what I meant. It is something only a prostitute...A female would posses..."

"...A womb..." Claudia interrupted, earning a grin from Undertaker. And everyone else in the room looked horrified. Of course, never Sebastian. "Goodie. Least we have one bright one in the room tonight. Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such "clientele" all of a sudden...And their crimson "rouge" is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me veeery busy~."

"Even with few passers-by, committing murder on the street...moreover, in the dead of night...Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Sebastian said, eyes on Undertaker now.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, master butler? I have considered that myself." He said, motioning to a flickering candle at his side. He then stood up and walked towards Claudia. Only to surprise her as his hand touched her shoulder.

Claudia's eyes slightly widened at Undertaker's advances. His hand moved delicately on her throat. The other was on her stomach. Her eyes looked nervously at Ciel. He just watched with interest. But then, Undertaker had placed his nose right up against her ear. His breath lightly tickled her. She was trying not to flinch away.

"Well...Lets see..." His first words caught her off guard. A chill went down her back. His voice had been deep. But it was clear he wasn't finished yet.

"First, I'd take somethin' sharp...And slash the throat..." Claudia felt his nails run along the skin of her throat. She swallowed in reflex. "..So the poor dear cannot call for help..."

She didn't remember him being this creepy. And the fact she was getting chills was not helping. But it was normal. Humans always had a sensitive spot. He just unfortunately found it.

"Then I'd cut into this part...Right here..." His hands caressed her stomach, making her swallow nervously in reflex more. "...And steal away the little precious..." Now she was growing uncomfortable as he was pressing his cheek against hers now. "The skill involved,...The lack of hesitation, points to a professional...And most likely, someone from the under world at that..."

"And that is why I knew you would come here..._Phantomhives_." He smirked wickedly, his hand on her throat now slowly gliding down her neck and down to her arm, which he lightly squeezed. Though it went unnoticed by everyone. He was teasing her for some odd reason.

"If there were a possibility tha' the killer belonged to the underworld...I expected you would be summoned here without fail." Claudia could feel his chest vibrating with his spoken words. It was oddly comfortable.

But soon he stood up straight, letting go of Claudia. She found it easier to breathe. "Heed my words. Another will die...And so will the murders continue... Until someone stops them." He then went back to his desk, leaning against it, his fingers on his chin. "Can you stop the killer...Aristocrat of evil, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel had gotten up, and now Sebastian was dressing him. As usual. Why couldn't Ciel learn to put on his own clothes? "By our family coat of arms. I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen. By any means I find necessary."

"Excuse out intrusion, Undertaker." Ciel ended, but noticed his sister didn't move. "Claudia, are you staying?" He asked.

"Just for a bit dear. I need to catch up on old friends." She said, earning a sly smile from Undertaker. Ciel pouted, before leaving the shop. Claudia the turned to Undertaker, a big grin on her face. "You haven't aged a day. It's good to see you."

He smiled at the compliment. "You've grown into a lovely woman. Seems like yesterday all you wanted to do was chase butterflies and find the white rabbit."

"Indeed. I still am the same now I believe." She snickered softly, earning a sly smile from Undertaker. "I got that impression still. And you still have that chubby face of yours." He teased, earning a pout from her. "Its a baby face."

"But you're no longer a baby anymore, are you?" He asked, reaching out and poking her cheek. She pouted again. "No. I am not." She didn't mind he was being so touchy with her. Who cared? They were alone.

"Now, where have you been after all this time?" He asked curiously. Claudia sighed. "I was in private schooling learning to be a proper noble woman. Needless to say I sort of well, flunked my classes." She admitted. Undertaker snickered, glad she was so open.

"And most private schools are so stiff...Glad you retained that humor and energy in you." He grinned, dusting off some books.

As they began to reminisce about the old days. Claudia had no idea what was unfolding outside with her family. And what would only become of the painful truth later on.

…/\/\/\...

_"Claudia! You know the rules! You have to be in bed by eight!" Squeaked Vincent as he was trying to catch a tiny Claudia who kept ducking under the pool table. Several friends watched in annoyance. They thought of her as a pest some times. But never Vincent._

_Claudia tried to be quick in her judgment, and quickly darted out from someones legs. But felt someone grab her by her arm. "Gotcha, my dear." Spoke a deep swooping voice. Claudia blinked and slowly looked up, seeing it was one of Vincent's former acquaintance. Undertaker. So it was his legs she darted out from. Her eyes slightly lit up. She knew Undertaker. He would bring her candy or something sweet every time he was around._

_"Now, didn't your father say it was time for bed? Are you not tired, little one?" He asked gently, surprising her that he wasn't being scolding. She then giggled. "Nope! Not tired!" She claimed, a goofy smile on her face. She was such a tiny little thing. And her chubby cheeks made her more adorable._

_"Tha's too bad. Why stay up late when you can be up and ready earlier tomorrow to play games with your father?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, a yellow green glow emitting from behind his bangs. Claudia paused, as though confused about something. "I d-don't wanna."_

_"We all have to do somethin' we don't like every once in a while dear." He explained, reaching out with his free hand and slowly petting her head, the touch was odd to her. "...You sure you're not …...**tired**?..." He asked, his voice changing again. It went even deeper._

_Now Claudia was feeling strange. She felt an odd compulsion to go to sleep right then and there. "N-No..." She struggled to speak but she felt heavy. Her eyes drifted closed. And before she knew it she had passed out. Undertaker had a hold of her carefully, and quickly pulled her into his lap, where she curled up in a ball and her hands gripped his sash cutely._

_Vincent did not look amused. "You sure you should be doing that to her?" He asked him. Undertaker shrugged with a grin."No harm done. It wears off with no side affects, Earl. She'll simply wake up and not remember what I've done." He said, putting his overly long sleeve over Claudia as a makeshift blanket. "Besides, she's quite taken with me." He explained, watching as Claudia nuzzled her face against his stomach. He probably felt comfortably cool to her._

_"That is true. Shes always asking if you brought sweets when you're here." He said, a faint smile on his face. Undertaker chuckled softly. "Children are easily amused..." He said simply, his long fingers gently caressing Claudia's cheek. Her sleep deepened more, as though under some spell. She made faint soft sounds._

_"She'll be going to a private school soon. Since Rachel is nearing birth." That made Undertaker smirk. "My my, sending her off early? You sure you'd want to do that before she has the child? Perhaps let Claudia get to meet her siblin' before she goes on this big adventure?"_

_Vincent stared at the sleeping form of Claudia, his eyes softening. Claudia was his miracle child. Her mother died from giving birth to her. And Claudia herself was clinging desperately to life herself the first few days out of the womb. And her health since then had been iffy. She would some times feel very ill, or even have constant fevers._

_"Perhaps you're right...Yes, I'll let her see her sibling once born...But soon after she'll need to get her education." He said with certainty. Undertaker didn't respond, simply glancing down at Claudia. "...She bears an iconic resemblance to your mother...Only more tiny." He smirked._

_"She may be small, but she carries some spitfire. I'm sure she'll bare the name Phantomhive well." he said with certainty. He snickered, "Tha' she will...And carry on the Villainous Nobleman bloodline..." He teased, a cocky smirk on his face._

_Only this smirk had been different, a pair of fangs gleamed in the candle light. It gave true to his nature, but that wasn't all, his hidden eyes glowed the brightest yellow green, glowing brighter then the candle ever could. Claudia continued to sleep quietly on Undertakers lap, seemingly unaware of the world around her, and even appeared to feel safe where she lay._

_Vincent didn't answer, but the look on his face was clear. That she would indeed carry that title. It was almost a curse. A curse that would drag through time and possibly..._

_Through the blood and mud..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_((AN: ME AND OVERTHELOVEOFYOU MADE THESE SCENES. SHE ROLEPLAYED THE UNDERTAKER. GO CHECK OUT HER CHANNEL!))_**

* * *

><p><em>"What was my father like?"<em>

Undertaker turned his head, staring at her. "You knew him as well as I did, luv. Why ask?" Claudia shrugged. "I was in private school. I barely saw my father. I could only send him letters."

Undertaker then understood. Being away that long, you would feel alienated from the world. "You're father was, as one would say. A very "Astute" man, even in his last days here on this earth. He spoke of you often...Wonderin' if your health had improved. And believed you were out there making a name for yourself." He smirked at that, possibly knowing Claudia was a troublemaker.

"Uh...Sort of. But not in a good way." She looked sheepish. Undertaker smirked, taking a cookie out of his urn and munching on it. "And what would classify as "Not in a good way"?" He dared to ask. A snort escaped Claudia's mouth.

"Well...Uh...Mowing the flower bed, painting obscenities on the wall of the school, crossing out words in a dictionary and replacing them with nonsensical words. Dancing with the skeleton in anatomy class." That seemed to set Undertaker off and he covered his mouth and giggled. "M-My my! You certainly are a wild child."

She gave a sneaky smile. "Indeed...I was always stirring up something when things were getting too dull." She admitted, before giving a soft cough. Must had dust in her throat. Undertaker had taken notice, but said nothing. It wasn't his business to intrude.

Claudia quickly cleared her throat. "I'm glad to have seen you. I was quite taken with you as a child." She admitted.

Undertaker gave a sly smirk."And you aren't now?" He asked with boldness. Claudia blinked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't believe I would be taking to you if that wasn't the case." She replied with a flat look.

"Good then. Now, tell me. Would you like more tea?" He asked. Claudia nodded, knowing she would be staying for a bit. "Yes please." She replied, seeing he changed the subject. She had no clue just how long she would be staying.

"And perhaps give me more prime laughter?" He asked, going passed her. Claudia smirked. "Can't promise you that dear." She then took a seat on a casket, rubbing her head. Was it getting hot in the room? She had a long day after all. All that excitement.

Undertaker returned with two hot 400mL beakers of tea. A small smile adorned his mouth as he handed Claudia hers, "'ere you are, my dearr."

"Thanks. So how long have you been working here? I never did put your name and mortician together as a child." She looked sheepish, trying to hide her face behind the beaker of tea.

His smile grew, but he turned sharply away from the young woman and he sat down behind his table-coffin. He had a stash of biscuits within reach and he eyed them momentarily while her question mulled over in his head. "The chore of carin' for the dead is a life long commitment," He began as he leaned back at looked towards the woman through his bangs. "Many years. I have lost count, hihi~" A crooked grin broke through.

"Ah. The job must be so quiet, since the dead cannot speak. I can't handle the quiet like that." She admitted, remembering when she was in school and how quiet the classes were. And how she would always make random sounds to try and liven up the room. A quiet snicker broke through over the memory.

He watched her with amused eyes, she had indeed grown since he last saw her. She is not the average Phantomhive that he witnessed over the generations. "If you look closelyy the dead have stories to tell." He reached down and picked up the jar, opened it and peered inside with a small frown before tipping the contents so she could take one. "I wonder how informative that academy you were sent off to was, hm?"

She reached out and took a biscuit. "Not very revealing at all actually. They insisted I don't know much about the world at all. Only how women should behave. And those classes on make up were appalling." She stuck her tongue out. "I wanted to learn how to be a doctor, or maybe a herbologist, to help people with health conditions like me." She munched loudly on the cookie.

Undertaker let out a laugh, "Is that so? Well then, if you are interested I you can come by anytime, Lady Phantomhive, and I'll show you some things~" he took a biscuit and placed it in his mouth. "Of course, what the toll was on the body."

"I'd be delighted. Of course, I'm assuming you want prime laughter as payment." She said with a smile.

"Of course, but the first visit is on the house." He grinned, his sleeved arms in the air. "Now, my dear, how is your return at Phantomhive estate?"

"It was wonderful, seeing my little brother again. Hes growing into a young man." She gave a happy smile. "It makes me sad to leave him. Hes just a boy-" A sudden cough escaped her throat.

Undertaker gave pause and tilted his head slightly, "Feeling unwell, love?" That cough sounded nasty.

"I'm alright. I just got excited. Tea helps." She mumbled, quickly sipping her tea. It soothed the throat. But another cough escaped her. "Must have strained myself..."

He watched her carefully from his seat. "How long have you had tha' cough?" The jar went back under the table. She couldn't have strained herself just by coming out with the Earl.

"It just started..." She explained through another cough. "I'm alright. It will pass." She tried to say with certainty.

Perhaps it was the cookie, "Drink some more. Drink it slowly." He suggested, sitting back and watching with concern.

She nodded, drinking more. She hadn't coughed in ages. Not since she saw Ciel and her dead parents being buried. "I should had thought this through better and stayed home until I was sure I was alright to come visit Ciel..." She admitted. "My well being comes first..."

Suddenly, as she coughed again, It had a more powerful heave to it. It sounded like she was on the verge of vomiting if she coughed any harder.

He eyed her a moment longer before rising. As he made his way over to the woman, he pulled his sleeve back and touched her forehead with his hand.

She was surprised at his boldness. But didn't care. Her skin was searing hot to the touch. His hand was soothingly cold. She was already starting a fever. "Whats wrong? Is it bad?" She asked.

"You have a fever, my dear." He said flatly and lowered his hand, taking her beaker gently from her hand. "I think it best if you go lay down. I will notify the Earl that you will be staying the night." He said as though that was her only choice.

She looked surprised. "...I'm...I haven't had a fever in so long..." She found herself hacking into her hand. "Damn it." She fussed.

He placed the beaker down off to the side, "Pardon me, milady." He placed one long arm behind her and his other under her legs and gently lifted her up to his chest. She was very light and felt delicate in his arms.

She gave a squeak, staring up at him. She had not been held like that in a while. "T-That necessary?" She mumbled softly. Feeling herself get dizzy. She sounded wheezy now.

He looked down at her through his bangs with a faint smile, but said nothing. This was not an ordinary fever, of that he was sure, so what could it be? It had come on fast, even through his clothing and hers he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He could also feel her breathing become labored.

He carried her up the steps and into a bed chamber on the second floor where a large bed among some other bits of furniture lay. He did not occupy the room, but it was kept. With one fluid motion he had pulled the blankets back to the bottom of the bed and laid her gently down and he walked away from her and into a bathroom just a few feet from where she laid.

Her eyes shifted around the room. This room had been kept neat. That only answered her previous question. "So you _do _sleep in coffins." She said, rather amused. At least she kept her humor.

He cackled at her, "Observant, are wee?" He came back out with cool, wet towel and gently pulled her bangs back and laid it down on her forehead. Claudia grunted softly in relief. But she didn't notice the next best thing.

The space between the blinds and the windows was slowly fogging up, The temperature within the room was lowering, as though a spell had been casted. **_"...Never a dull moment with you Phantomhives."_** Undertaker muttered quietly and smoothly, his hidden eyes staring down at her.

"...H-Huh?" She asked, her breath visible. She wasn't paying attention. She was dazed. But she could feel much more comfortable. "Thank you..." She sighed finally, her eyes blinking, not noticing the drastic difference in the room temperature.

"Anytime, my dear... Get some rest," He said as he turned around, his eyes glowing. She was no longer paying attention to her surroundings and with one simple swipe of his index finger, all the blinds shut instantaneously and quietly. Now, about that letter to the little Earl...

Claudia sighed softly, her vision fading as she shut her eyes. She hoped Ciel was doing alright. "C-Ciel..."

…/\/\/\...

_Little Claudia laid in bed, her cheeks beat red with her fever. She breathed heavily. Her father, Vincent, was sitting in a chair next to her. He seemed unsure of what to do. Undertaker was standing in the background, watching the situation. Him and Vincent were having a talk when Claudia had been struck with a heavy fever._

_She had an ice bag on her forehead. And she was in her thin night gown. But nothing was reducing the fever. Not even the bath helped. It was only getting worse. And he couldn't contact a doctor at this time. All he could do was give her water. But it was suddenly becoming clear that Claudia was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She began to whimper and clutch at her head. The fever was burning her up._

_Vincent was vaguely aware of footsteps as Undertaker moved to the other side of the bed, leaning over Claudia in the dim light. His hair tickling the sides of her face. Vincent watched with his astute gaze. Claudia stared up at him, feeling her vision becoming blurry. She blinked and made a soft grunt. "M-my head huuuurts."_

_"I know...Relax little one..."_

_He suddenly breathed onto her face, his lips not even moving. The coldest air she ever felt touched her face. It was a different cold from when it snowed once. This was a true chilling sensation. Claudia breathed out, her breath visible. The room felt cold suddenly, and it was soothing her burning skin. And each breath she took she felt her inner core become colder. Vincent said nothing, knowing the Undertaker had simply used his unique powers._

_"Thats it dear...Take a deep breath..." He spoke softly, breathing out cold air still. Claudia reached up and gently grabbed of his strand of hair over his shoulder. Her small hand gripping him tightly as she finally took in a gasping deep breath, her shoulders slumping as she exhaled. Undertaker parted his mouth into a soft smile, the hint of a fang showing. "There we are..." He spoke softly, a bony freezing cold hand touching her forehead for confirmation._

_Claudia stared at him, her eyes showing confusion and curiosity. His hidden eyes flashed a brilliant greenish yellow. Claudia's eyes became glazed in response. He then scooped her into his robe, Claudia feeling like she walked into the ice closet with how cold his sleeves were. He turned and sat against the bedpost, Claudia on his lap. "She'll be just fine..." He said quietly, knowing how tired Claudia was._

_Vincent nodded, his eyes on Claudia. She was blinking her eyes tiredly. She didn't know what just happened. Only that the room got cold. Her memory had become fuzzy. She was fidgeting with Undertaker's sleeve, he watch her curiously. Claudia was known for being sneaky. Finally, Claudia had pulled out a biscuit that was hiding in his sleeve. Vincent snickered and almost covered his mouth. Undertaker grinned at her bravery. "Nom nom nom." She giggled, chewing on it._

_…/\/\/\..._

The next day she awoke, she realized it was night time. She slept for a while. That explained the hunger in her stomach... She shifted in bed, soon standing up. She felt much better. The room was wonderfully cold. "Undertaker?" She called.

There was no answer, but a plate with biscuits, bread and a beaker of tea was waiting for her, still warm to the touch. She quickly bit into the bread, swallowing chunks. Her appetite was good. She took her beaker of tea and sipped it. She also took bits out of the biscuits.

She worked her way downstairs, looking for him. Her face was less red then before. "Undeeer taaaaakeeer?" She giggled softly, still holding her tea.

But again, there was no answer. Pouting, Claudia pushed open several doors until she found Him. And he seemed to be working on a corpse. She pouted, her hands on her hips. "Hiiii?"

He turned to her and grinned. He had just finished putting on the finishing touches on one of his clients. "Ah, there you arre. Feeling better, are we?"

She folded her arms, still pouting. "Yup. I know you heard me calling. You just wanted to scare me." She pouted, looking at the corpse.

His grin grew to allow out a laugh, "We seem to have our wits about us as well." He turned away from his client to look at her. She wasn't completely out of the woods yet, but an improvement it was. He watched her reaction for the corpse by his side.

"Thats so interesting. What did she die from?" She asked, like it was nothing but a play toy. That was a big surprise. "One of rippers victims?"

"Yes, her name was **Annie Chapman** ." He walked around the side of the coffin. It wasn't one of his more elaborate jobs, but it would do for a whore. He pulled down the collar of the woman so she could see her throat was covered in stitches. "The uterus removed was pre-mortem. The scare remains. I can show you that as welllll?" He tested, putting his hand in a bowl of water and washing his hands carefully.

Claudia was about to speak, when she heard a familiar voice call for Undertaker. Undertaker gave her a look before he was first out the room, Claudia following, leaving the corpse behind.

Ciel was standing in the doorway, not looking happy at all. In fact he looked grief stricken. "Undertaker, There was an incident near Whitechapel. Theres a body that needs to be picked up." Ciel went on to explain, but was soon caught off guard by Claudia, who walked out with a cup of hot tea. He had forgotten she was staying the night.

She paused. "Hello... Ciel..." She trailed off, noticing something was clearly wrong. Ciel's eye was dark and glazed. "Ciel? Did something happen?" She asked, becoming concerned. Ciel said nothing, finally, Sebastian had walked through the door. She stared. "What happened?" She asked Sebastian.

Sebastian lowered his head, actually appearing sentimental. Which was a shock. _"I regret to inform you, that Madam Red-"_

Claudia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. A strangled squeak coming from her. She felt her stomach drop. No, this had to be a nightmare. She felt Undertaker place his hand on her shoulder. "Breathe luv." He said quickly, knowing her health was about to get worse. But Claudia wouldn't hear a word of it.

"No...No no no!" Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the shop, tears in her eyes. She dropped her beaker of tea in the process. Shattering it on the cobblestone outside. Ciel was looking at the floor in deep thought. Tea flowed onto the ground like blood.

Claudia continued to run, knowing she couldn't be that far away from Whitechapel. But every step she took she felt sicker. She should have listened to Undertaker. But she wanted to see her aunt, to give hope she was still alive. She was trying to grasp at whatever hope she had. _She has to be alive. No, this can't be happening._

She soon found a group of people gathering in a circle. She pushed her way through, ignoring their protest and mumbling how rude she was. She stood there, staring at a mauled form of her Aunt An. Claudia swallowed hard, tears spilling from her face. "No..."

Her chest cavity had been ripped apart. Blood stained her clothing. Her eyes were shut, Ciel must have shut her eyes. Claudia fell to her knees, covering her face in her hands. "No, Not my aunt...Not her...O-oh...O-oh my G-God..." Claudia then let a scream, the crowd watching, judging her, hating her for her emotions.

But soon, she let out a grunt, and vomit spilled from her throat. The crowd groaned in disgust. She coughed, and vomited some more. She suddenly felt weak, and felt her body sway and give out, laying on her side. Several people screaming for someone to call a doctor. Claudia's last image was of her staring at the dead body of Madam Red. Tears spilled from her eyes as she slowly closed them.

_Not my aunt...Not her..._

_.../\/\/\..._

_"Alright Claudia, mother is waiting for you." Vincent said, taking her hand and leading her in. Claudia hurried in, seeing her mother laying in bed. She was holding something in her arms. Something wrapped in a towel. Claudia eagerly climbed onto the bed, peeking over the towel. She gave a knowing smile. "It's a boy! I gots a baby brother!" She giggled, watching as the baby opened it's tiny eyes to stare at her._

_Rachel smiled sweetly. So did Aunt An. They were glad she got to meet her baby brother. Claudia smiled, putting her finger into his tiny hand and feeling him grip it. "Hes strong!" She giggled, giving her brother a kiss on the head. "Can I hold hiiim? Pleeeease?!" She whined. Rachel nodded. "Of course dear. Keep his head up." She told him._

_Claudia carefully lifted her brother into her arms. And she held his head up carefully. "Does he got a name yet?" She asked, watching his big blue eyes staring at her._

_"Ciel. His name is Ciel. He seems to like you Claudia. He hasn't cried yet." Rachel said, smiling at how sweet the two looked together._

_"Hiii Ciel..." She said gently, softly booping his nose. Ciel blinked, before letting out a big yawn. "Aww! Hes so cute and tiny!" She giggled, only to earn a whimper and a teary look from the baby Ciel. Claudia blinked. "Nooo don't cry Ciel! You're going to be big and strong like me! I promise!"_

_Madam Red smiled. She thought the same thing. They would all protect Ciel. He wouldn't ever be alone._

_Ciel blinked his big eyes, tears running down his face. Claudia then became teary eyed. "Don't cry...It's okay...I'm your big sister...I'll protect you...I promise...I won't let anything happen to you...I love you." She said with a teary smile. Rachel smiled warmly. She knew they would be just fine if they were together._

_I promise..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**((AN: CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, SHELBY.))**_

* * *

><p><em>After the incident, Claudia had been omitted into the hospital, Ciel quickly arriving to prove he was her brother. It didn't look good. Claudia's fever had risen too much that they had her covered with ice bags.<em>

_They suggested that he waited outside, not knowing what illness it could had been, she might had something contagious for all they knew. The hospital she was in was the best in the area. And Ciel had the funds to help her become better._

_As the night dragged on, The window to the hospital room she was in creaked. The curtains fluttering. And soon, the window fluttered open quietly. A cold breeze entered the room, inviting fresh air in. Claudia coughed softly, her eyes barely opening. Her fever was too close to the fatal area._

_Claudia breathed out, not noticing that it was visible, as her eyes were closed. As Claudia inhaled, she once again felt her inner core become chilled. She coughed again, though her throat did not hurt as much since it was being chilled comfortably. A figure dashed from the window, never noticed._

"_Ooooh?"_

_Claudia was faintly aware of a cup of sorts being put to her lips. Her nose could smell something sweet and minty.* She sipped weakly as she felt the liquid on her lips, her eyes still shut. She felt a hand gently touching her cheek. It seemed this person was just meaning to help. She drank for a while, not stopping until the cup was completely empty. She could taste mint and some honey. It soothed her aching throat wonderfully._

_Soon, a bit of sweat fell from her brow. Her fever had broken. She breathed softly. She soon felt a cool rag on her face. She tried to open her eyes. But she was too tired. Much too tired. She let out a soft grunt, wishing she could have enough strength to speak._

_She heard someone shush her, before she felt a hand brush against hers, soon gently gripping and intertwining with her fingers. It gave her comfort._

_A low laugh was barely registered to her. "Hee, Hee~ Lady Phantomhive is so stubborn...Always finding herself in disastrous trouble...You new generation are so different from the previous..." A pair of glowing green eyes were staring at her limp form. The room was even colder now. And frost was starting to appear on the window._

_Claudia was faintly aware of a presence hovering over her. But not even realizing the figure was staring into her face. Only inches away. Cold breath hit her face. She also felt something tickling the sides of her face. It was the figures long hair tickling her. The figures glowing eyes bore intensely into her closed ones. The figure was thinking, contemplating something._

_Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the figure pulled away, releasing Claudia's hand. "...No, you are different..." Smirked the figure. Claudia was now asleep. Her soft breathing heard. She no longer needed comfort._

"_Good night, Lady Phantomhive..."_

…/\/\/\...

Claudia didn't know what happened. One minute she was visiting with Undertaker, the next, Sebastian broke the news that her Aunt An was murdered. Claudia was then aware that her eyes were closed, as her tears were trying to leak through.

Claudia slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light. She snapped them open, seeing Ciel was sitting by her. And the room she was in was a hospital. "C-Ciel?" She gasped, before a cough escaped her.

"You're in the hospital. They found you at Whitechapel..." His eye looked sorrowful. Claudia looked around, seeing Sebastian wasn't in the room. She quickly hopped out of bed, scooping a surprised Ciel into her arms, hugging him as though he'd disappear. "C-Ciel...I know how you hate hugs. And probably don't want to be here right now. But for fuck sakes. How many more people in our family is going to perish while young?"

Ciel's eyes were downcast. She had no idea what was going on in his head. But she was trying. She was his big sister. And she loved him with all her heart, even if he didn't want it.

_"Madam Red...She was Jack The Ripper."_

Claudia froze, her eyes wide. She felt as though her heart had stopped by what he spoke of. _"...What?"_

"Aunt An's identity was Jack The Ripper. Her butler Grell Sutcliffe was an assistant in the killings." He explain with no emotion, or at least tried not to. Claudia's eyes were wide. Madam Red had been a killer? She killed those women? She knew Ciel not to be a liar. He wouldn't lie about this. He loved Madam Red. This was their aunt.

Claudia released him, backing up and covering her mouth. She felt sick again. She spotted a bucket, before vomiting into it forcefully. She felt hot and feverish again. Ciel let a sigh. "You need to calm down."

"C-Calm down? Calm down?! My AUNT was a fucking MURDERER! Who killed her? Did Sebastian fucking kill her before you could take her in?!" She asked, jumping to conclusions. And there she went, running her potty mouth.

To her dismay, Sebastian had decided to walk in. "No, Grell Sutcliff killed her because she failed to kill Ciel. Their plan was to kill him and then continue to kill other women." He said simply. Claudia's eyes were wide as a dinner plate. "...She was going to kill my brother?" Her eyes looked at Ciel, tears running down her face. "...But why? She loved Ciel so much."

"Her past was deluding her. She was in love with your father, and wished to have children with him. And that hatred was so great she wanted to kill Ciel because he reminded her of her sister and Vincent Phantomhive."

Claudia kept looking at Ciel, seeing the spitting images of her mother Rachel and father Vincent in his face. So she had this madness for a long time. "Did you capture Grell? I didn't see his body."

This time, Senastian didn't look happy. "Grell Sutcliff succeeded in evading me." Was all he said. Claudia narrowed her eyes. And Ciel could have sworn he saw Elizabeth mother's anger in her eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with. "WHHHHHAAAAAAT!? YOU LET HIM GET AWAY? I THOUGHT NOTHING COULD EVER FUCKING ESCAPE A DEMON WITH HOW YOU GO ON WITH YOUR "I'M ONE HELL OF A BUTLER" SPEECH. AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING CIEL?! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU?!"

Now Sebastian was sweatdropping. His hands were up in actual slight nervousness. Now she was going to go on a rant. Ciel looked nervous. Now he had two Francis Miford's to deal with. And they were both equally scary.

None of them knew it, but a figure outside was silently snickering at her rant. The figure soon walked away. Several people were poking their head into the room, confused at what was happening. Claudia kept going, somehow managing such a feat even when being so sick. And she swore like such a sailor.

…/\/\/\...

My eyes were downcast, the funeral was about to take place soon for Madam Red. It had come quick in the week. I was wearing all black, with a viel over my face. Everyone was inside...However, I wasn't at all comfortable being in the church. I'd rather be outside...As I began to wonder around outside, my eyes caught attention to some children running around and asking all sorts of questions.

"Big bruver? There sure are lots of people at the church over there huuuh? Whyyyy?" He asked the oldest. He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Big bruvver is big, but he doesn't know? Are you a dummy?" Even the little sister was booing him.

"I'm only twelve so I don't hafta know!" He whined, looking pouty. I was about to laugh but a voice caught my attention.

"Yes, quite right." My eyes snapped over, seeing Undertaker leaning against the fence. When did he get there? "It makes perfect sense for a _chiiiiild_ not to know..." He said, smiling only slightly. The children cowered in terror for who knows what reason.

"You see, today...They are holding a certain noblewoman's Gala..." He held his arms out comically, his overly long sleeves flapping around. I gave a soft smile. He certainty knew how to make me smile on a horrible day. "G-gala?" Asked the oldest. Undertaker turned to look at him, frightening him even more. "Yes, The last, grandest ceremony of her life. Her funeral."

It seemed the children couldn't take it anymore, as they took off screaming. I raised an eyebrow. Undertaker wasn't scary at all. Just odd. I then approached, suddenly feeling nervous. "H-hello..." I said softly.

Undertaker lifted his head. "Why the stammer, luv?" He asked first. I looked sheepish. "Well...When I left in a fit I broke your beaker..." I said with a nervous look. Undertaker snickered, rubbing his nose. "It was just a beaker luv. You're health and well bein' are more important, as you told me beforehand."

I sighed, reaching into my purse and pulling out two beakers. "Still, I owe you." I said firmly. "Take them before I break them."

That surprised Undertaker. I had been walking around with beakers in my purse? A smile broke through and he snickered, before letting out a cackle. I flushed in embarrassment. "Quiet, you!" I fussed, before blinking in surprise as he took the beakers from me, hiding them into his robe. Must had hidden pockets.

I whined in annoyance as he patted my head. "You're a silly Phantomhive..." He complimented, shaking his head. Still, I had to smile, even on a day such as this...

Madam red wouldn't have wanted us to be so saddened. She loved us, so much, even with the lingering darkness in her mind. We were her light. And we shouldn't have remembered her for her acts of violence...

But for the love she gave before this all happened.

Undertaker noticed my eyes were downcast. He said nothing, knowing that we all needed our time to grieve... But soon, it was about time for me to return to the church. Undertaker stood up, pulling out a biscuit and munching on it. "Best be off. 'Bougth tha' time too." He added.

I looked curious. "For what?" I asked. He just gave a grin. "You'll see, go be with your family." He responded, turning around and walking off. I raised an eyebrow. He sure was odd...

I made my way to the church, seeing everyone was getting settled in. I made my way to the front, seeing Elizabeth standing there in black. I came up beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She blinked and turned to give me a teary eyed look. "Claudia..."

My eyes saddened. "I've never seen you in black...You belong in pink..." I said, trying to make her smile. But there was no smiling here. I was surprised when Elizabeth hugged me tightly. My eyes saddened. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. My eyes then shifted to Madam Red's body inlaid in a casket.

I could feel my emotions get the best of me as I knelt down and hugged Lizzy right back, petting her head. "It will be alright..."

Me and Lizzy paused as we heard the door swing open. We turned our heads, seeing Ciel in the doorway, dressed in a suit and carrying what looked like Madam Red's favorite dress. I stared in disbelief as he walked toward us.

Several people in the peer bickered to themselves, thinking how inappropriate Ciel was being. But I knew it wasn't. Red was her preferred color. The color which Vincent told her she looked so beautiful in.

Ciel came to the front, before throwing the dress delicately over Madam red's body. "White flowers...And plain dresses do not befit you...What suits you best.." He pulled off the flower from his suit as he said this. "..Is passionate red." He said as he placed the rose on the right side of her head. "The color of lycoris that blazes the earth..."

I thought I would cry at that. I remembered My father saying that to her one day in the sun. When I was only three. Ciel leaned his face into An's, his eyes shut. "Aunt An..."

I then turned my head, watching as a flower petal flew passed me and onto the floor. A red petal. I turned to look up, only to see flower petals floating around the room. My hair swayed slightly to the wind that was carrying them. Elizabeth stared in disbelief.

My eyes turned to outside, seeing Sebastian and Undertaker standing by a glass wagon filled to the brim with red petals in the distance. Undertaker had that goofy grin on his face. Sebastian's expression was unknown. The wind was carrying the petals into the church like some supernatural force.

I found myself covering my mouth as tears slipped from my face. The memories of Aunt An were strong. The memories of me and Ciel playing and singing London bridge with her. Her coming to see me graduate from my school when I turned eighteen. Madam Red teaching me the things they taught her in medical school. I remembered the promise I had made to her.

~~_"And why not dear? Why not find a nice man and settle down?" She asked her. Claudia smiled only a little. "Theres not a man out there who would be willing to accept me for who I am. I don't exactly behave like a woman."_

_"So you have some quirks. You're still a beautiful woman and you would have most beautiful children. Imagine it, little children's feet running around. Waking you up early in the morning. Singing songs, playing games..." Claudia smiled softly. She loved children..._

_"I will in the future. I can promise you that." She said with a smile. Madam Red smiled in return. "Thats better." ~~_

Ciel then pulled away, eyes full of sorrow. "Good night...Madam Red." I watched as the wind ceased, the petals falling all around us. This was just too perfect. Too beautiful...

My eyes looked back outside, but I noticed Undertaker was no longer there. And Sebastian was returning to us. I knew it was time for her burial...

…/\/\/\...

It was a quiet moment between us all. I stared at the grave of Madam Red the entire time we were there. I was still in disbelief she was gone. My eyes narrowed as I heard Lau ask a question that was entirely inappropriate.

"Are you not reporting the true identity of Jack The Ripper to the queen?" He asked, looking curious.

Ciel was staring at the grave of Madam Red as well. "There is no need to do so...As Jack the ripper is no longer in London." He sighed. The wind was getting colder.

Lau then folded his arms. "And thus...You become further mired in the mud." My eyes snapped up, glaring at Lau with intensity. My hatred was at it's boiling point. No one had the decency to respect someones moment of grief in this family it seemed.

Even Ciel looked up at him. A look of confusion over his face. "Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return...You will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. You proud hound of the queen..." My eye twitched. I was in on this as well. Ciel wasn't the only one getting his hands dirty.

I shook my head, letting my eyes relax and wander the cemetery. Ciel may had been the one with a demon, but I was his sister. And I was in some of his schemes. And all because of the damned queen of England was too lazy to get off her-

"Claudia, what do you plan to do? Are you returning to your home in Wales or..." Ciel trailed off, thinking. I noticed that Lau had gone thankfully.

I thought about it as well. Now that Madam Red had died...

I then sighed. "It seems I can't leave you alone for too long. Even with the servants at your feet, you still need that added protection. And I know for a fact Madam Red would have wanted me to stay..." Ciel understood. She wanted to be big sister and protect her little brother. Even when her health was so much worse then Ciel's.

"So you wish to stay at the manor then..." He finished for me I nodded. "If you have the room." I joked, knowing fully well that manor was full of empty bedrooms. A playful smirk came over him. Their relationship was different from most siblings. When most younger brothers would hate their older sisters. Claudia was respectful of Ciel, knowing that he didn't like to be babied. Or be talked down to.

And Ciel was respectful of her. Though they loved to tease each other as siblings always did. And some times when Sebastian wasn't in the room, they would come up with plots to try and tease Sebastian, or try to delay him from making food.

"It's decided then...Claudia, Sebastian. We have some place to be. Let us go." He said, moving swift. I followed after, wondering where he was taking us. My eyes continued to look over the cemetery, marveling at the stone statues and marble angels carved so beautifully over graves.

We came to a slight hill. And I was surprised to find Undertaker sitting on a headstone that looked recently placed. "Undertaker, Are you done?" Undertaker perked, before standing up, holding onto his hat. "Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her." He motioned to the headstone, a name carved into the stone. Mary Jane Kelly.

"See?" A look of surprise came over me. Sebastian looked just as surprised. Ciel spent his riches in giving her a proper burial... "My last client from the Jack The Ripper Incident..."

"It seems she was an immigrant from overseas...We could not find a soul to claim her body." Ciel explained.

Undertaker was grinning wide, as wide as the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. "And so the kind earl built a grave for the nameless whoooore!" He cackled as he poked Ciel's cheek. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am not kind." He pouted. "I...Knew..." The air seemed to thicken, Undertaker's liripipe swayed in the wind. An unsettling silence came over us. Even Undertaker was frowning. "I knew that I would not be able to save this woman...If I had only thought of her life first...There were a number of times to rescue her that night. But I did not attempt any of them..." Ciel's eyes narrowed. Mine did as well. "I knew she could had been rescued. But my first priority was catching jack the ripper."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, obviously wondering if Ciel actually felt any sort of sorrow. I knew he did. He just kept it hidden. "I knew...That I could not save her life. I knew...And I let her die...Just as I let my own flesh and blood die..."

"Do you regret it?" Came Undertaker's curious voice, his head tilting. Again, why were people so rude in times of grief?

"No. Jack The Ripper is no more. The pall cast on queen Victoria has been lifted."

Undertaker tapped his chin. "Victoria Eh? Can't say I like her oooone bit! She only looks from afar, and makes the Phantomhives do all the tough dirty work..." A snicker escaped my mouth and everyone looked at me. I swallowed, before looking away, flushing scarlet.

Ciel pouted and looked back at the grave. "That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring." Ciel said, motioning to his ring. I had forgotten about that thing. That was the only thing that survived the fire...Instead of it being given to me, it was given to Ciel, if only it had been handed to me so Ciel didn't have to put up with all this tough shit. I wasn't jealous. I wasn't that way. But I was angry that so much had been thrown at Ciel. Just because he was the male to continue the tradition. I suddenly felt teary eyed again.

Undertaker leaned forward into Ciel, his hands gripping his shoulders. "That ring is practically a collar hmm? It binds you to the queen as the chains of fate..." He smirked, getting into Ciel's space. Ciel narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "The one who decided to put that collar around this neck, was I."

My eyes suddenly widened as Undertaker grabbed ahold of Ciels necktie and yanked him into his space, their faces inches from each other. A grin spreading across Undertaker's face. Ciel looked shocked at Undertaker's boldness. But was also possibly almost choking on the necktie being tugged.

Undertaker lifted his chin with a bony finger, bringing them even closer. "I pray you do not hang yourself with it some day." He tugged even harder now. "Because thats boring. And I would find that gravely disappointing-"

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Ciel's eye snapped to me. Undertaker slowly looked up, the grin fading from existence. "That's _enough!_ I would much appreciate it if you would _kindly_ let my brother go, _**Undertaker**_." I seethed, my hands gripping into fists. I was downright _scolding_ Undertaker...

"Had enough of these damn _interruptions,_ in our moments of g-grieving _h-hack_!" I finished, a cough suddenly escaping me. I needed to stay calm and not let my emotions cloud me. I would get sick once again.

Slowly, Undertaker opened his hand, releasing Ciel from his death grip. Ciel coughed and I examined his neck, only to get my hand lightly swatted by him. "So feisty...Feel free to visit me..." Giggled Undertaker as he turned to leave. "Milord, and Master butler are welcome anytime." He then turned his head, giving me one last look. _"Along with Lady Phantomhive."_ He added with a cheeky grin. I said nothing, my eyes still showing anger.

Undertaker shrugged and slightly skipped in his walk as he left, cackling all the way until he was out of sight. "Hee hee hee~"

I sighed, turning my head to glare at the ground. Ciel was soon first to speak. "You didn't have to do that." He said carefully. My eyes softened. "I know...But we are human. And we need moments to grieve for our loved ones. You know how I am. I want to protect the families memories...And never have the moment ruined. Because thats the type of person I am." I said with a sigh.

Ciel said nothing, but he knew it was the truth. I went out of my way to protect Ciel every time I came for a visit. Because I had made a promise to him when he was born that I would protect him to the end. Because he is my darling little brother. And no damn butler was going to get in my way. I didn't care Sebastian heard our conversations. I didn't care he didn't like me. I hated him for what he did. But also...He had gotten my brother out of that damn hell hole.

I could never argue that point. It hurt so much that I couldn't protect him when he was kidnapped. That I wasn't the one to get him out. That I wasn't the one to shield him from the trauma that scarred him. That changed who he was...

"...Lets go home." I sighed softly.

…/\/\/\...

_Vincent watched as his daughter played with Ciel in the gardens from the window of his office. His eyes narrowed. Claudia had not had another attack for a while. But it was worrisome._

"_You said you needed somethin' from me, Earl?" Smirked Undertaker from the door. Vincent glanced at him, before speaking. "It has come to my attention, that Ciel will not have the title of the "Evil Nobleman..." He could sense Undertaker's confusion. "It will be my daughter..." He finally admitted._

_"And You choose her...why?" He asked, tapping his chin. Vincent watched as Claudia hugged Ciel and swung him around comically. "Her health..." He hinted to Undertaker. He said nothing, leaning against the table now. He could most likely see where this was heading._

"_How long have you been a part of this?" Asked Vincent. That made Undertaker look up. His mouth barely moved. "...Long enough..."_

_"I will need your cooperation and help. Claudia's health is a concern. If one day she falls ill, with no chance of recovery..." He looked to Undertaker then. "You will have to turn her..." He finished._

_Undertaker was now starting to doubt The earls sanity. But all the Phantomhives were mad in some way. He couldn't help but smirk under his hat. He lifted his head slowly, eyes glowing and large fangs showing. "You would have me steal her human self away? To have her live forever with me? Watchin' as the people she loves die of old age? While she lives forever?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. _

_Vincent stared at his daughter, mulling it over in his mind. He'd rather have her daughter suffer at living forever then dying. "Yes."_

_Undertaker smirked, leaning back on the table, hiding his face. "You realize, you cannot take back what you have spoken. I intend to hold you to it." He said in a dark tone, his hands traveling to his chain of lockets. They clinked softly. His fingers fondled a specific one, labeled Claudia P._

_"I'm fully aware...Think of it as a parting gift. Even when I am in the grave I'll still want you to turn her. So the title may live forever." He said, the Phantomhive madness revealed._

Undertaker pulled out a biscuit, chomping on it loudly due to his fangs. "_You'll run that title into the ground...Earl Phantomhive..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: *Minty. Peppermint tea. Known to break fevers, cure stomach pain and open the lungs. Now it's being used as natural replacement inhalers.))<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_((AN: CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, WE MADE THIS CHAPTER HAPPEN.))_**

* * *

><p>Claudia and Ciel were snickering to themselves. Sebastian had a smear of cake frosting on his face and did not look happy. Claudia had smeared it on his face while Ciel had distracted him. Of course he took it like a pro.<p>

"I'm assuming this will continue as long as you are here." Sebastian said flatly, earning a snort and a amused look from Ciel. "Yup." She said with a wide grin, almost mirroring the Undertaker's.

Sebastian then sighed, "Please excuse me to the wash room." He said to Ciel who nodded, trying to hold back his laughter. Sebastian then left. Claudia then bellowed out a laugh, holding her sides. Ciel just snickered, not one for laughing.

"Lets see how many times I can make him go to the washroom." Claudia grinned, earning a nod of approval from Ciel.

…/\/\/\...

Claudia was silently snickering in the kitchen. Sebastian just gave her a odd look. "Found something amusing?" He asked, reaching to open the cabinet door.

"...Not _yet_." Claudia said, and it was too late for Sebastian to react as the cabinet door swung open, flinging a bag of flour into his face. He just stood there, eyes shut and looking like he was about to strangle Claudia.

"_Now I did_." She cackled as she ran quickly out of the room. She had succeeded yet again. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't harm Sebastian in any way due to the contract. But she could tease him until he would go mad.

And the best part was, Sebastian could not tease her back because Ciel quickly saved her from such torment.

After a rather annoying day, Sebastian had snuck outside, hoping to run into his little Cat friend. Only to have his eyes widen.

Claudia was laying in a field of flowers, the cat in her lap and purring. That was the ultimate insult. She had stolen his cat. He narrowed his eyes, before going back inside. Claudia giggled, gently rubbing the cats ears. "It's fun to torture Sebastian, Yes it is little kitty." She giggled, earning a meow from the sleek black cat.

Claudia then looked up, watching as the trees swayed in the wind. The weather was perfect. And the air was fresh. She could easily breathe there. The cat then grew bored with her and simply wandered away.

Soon, she laid back in the flowers, watching the flowers slowly moving to the wind. It comforted her. She held her hand out, watching the sunlight pour through the cracks. She remembered a faint memory.

_Little Claudia held her hand out, wincing at the bright light. She heard the movement of fabric and a sleeve covered her eyes. She gave a squeak, pushing the Arm away and staring at the familiar face of Undertaker. He grinned mischievously._

_Claudia then booped his nose, something Rachel would do when she was being naughty. He sneezed then, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. Claudia giggled. Her father was at the hospital with Rachel. She came down with a asthma attack. And she wished for Claudia to stay home, luckily, Undertaker happened to be visiting._

_Claudia wasn't much of a problem to watch. Tanaka was around, but he wasn't much fun. Claudia enjoyed Undertakers company anyways. He usually played games with her. But for right now, she wanted to lay in the flowers._

_But soon, something caught her attention. A tiny red dot landed on Undertaker's sleeve. It had black polka dots on it's shell. She perked, pointing to the bug on his arm. "Bug..." She said simply._

_Undertaker turned his head, seeing the strange insect on his arm. "My my. A lady bug." He said, revealing his long fingers and gently plucking the bug from his arm. Claudia looked at the strange creature, unsure of it's purpose. "It won't hurt you, luv." He said, holding the bug out. It crawled along his hand, seeming friendly._

_Claudia reached out, putting her finger next to the bug. It simply crawled onto her hand, tickling her as it went. Claudia giggled, watching it make it's way up her arm. "See? You don't taste good so it won't eat you." He said with a smirk. Claudia stuck her tongue out, before squeaking as the bug lifted its shell and revealed it's wings, taking flight and buzzing away. "Aww...Bye bye!" She giggled._

_"Busy bug they are." He mentioned, a smile on his face. Claudia smiled, waving her arms around. "I wanna flyyyyyyyyy!" She giggled, making small buzzing sounds. He giggled softly. Children had such imagination. "But if you flew away, your father wouldn't be able to catch you." He said with a smile._

_Claudia then blinked and flushed scarlet. "O-oh..." She mumbled, feeling silly now. Undertaker snickered, standing up swiftly. He then leaned down and picked up Claudia. "But I can do this." He then carefully tossed Claudia into the air and caught her as she came down. Claudia squealed and giggled. She felt so light before coming down._

_He soon tossed her again, earning yet another happy squeal and a giggle. Though this time it was higher. He was strong. It was like she weighed nothing to him. Once she came back down she giggled, hugging Undertaker tightly. But suddenly, a cough escaped her. Undertaker paused, waiting for her approval to do it again. But it appeared she was done. Another cough escaped her._

_"Thats enough excitement for today little luv." He said softly, starting to stroll back to the manor. "No wait!" She whined in his ear. He paused, hearing her finally clear her throat. "I wanna Stay outsiiiiide!" She whined. Undertaker's mouth parted into a soft smile. The little Lady knew what she wanted. He walked back to the field of flowers, taking a seat._

_She smiled then, taking a flower and pulling it from the ground. She then reached up and placed the flower in his hair. He grinned then, giving a playful pose. "Am I pretty yet dear?" He asked._

_Claudia giggled, before leaning in and surprisingly gave him a gentle kiss to his cheek. He huffed out a laugh."You're such a dear. I suppose I should make you somethin' then?" He asked, earning a curious look. "What chu gonna make me?" She asked, blinking._

_"Close your eyes dear." He said gently. Claudia blinked, wondering if this was like hide and seek. She covered her eyes. "And no peekin'..." He said, his fingers getting to work quickly._

_It was only seconds until she felt something on her head. And a pair of warm lips to her forehead. Claudia snapped opened her eyes, her hands feeling at her head. She felt soft petals. "Oh! A crown!" She realized, giggling. Undertaker smiled softly, running his fingers through her hair. "You are a princess after all."_

_She wonder how he made the flower crown in just seconds. It was odd. But she didn't complain. And she didn't complain about the kiss either. She was happy. She then gave him a hug, giggling into his chest._

_Undertaker soon laid back into the flowers, a smile still on his face, like he knew things were going his way. Things were falling into place. Claudia crawled onto his stomach, earning a giggle. Undertaker was ticklish. Claudia giggled, latching onto his sides and tickling him._

_What came next was a roar of laughter from Undertaker. He tried to lightly push her off. But she was persistent. "Yell uncle!" She laughed maniacally. She was quite the evil child. In a fit of laughter he soon yelled out uncle. Claudia giggled, crawling to his face. She was now sitting on his chest. "I wiiin!" She cheered._

_Undertaker then stretched, Claudia feeling his body stretch underneath, before putting his arms behind his head. Her face was soon in his line of vision as he was staring at the sky. "Why do you hide under your hair?" She asked him._

_He didn't answer at first, which made Claudia pout. He then chuckled and grinned. She was a cute tiny thing. "Because theres …..." He replied simply for her to understand. Claudia blinked, her eyes showing curiosity. "Can I see?" She asked innocently._

The memory was foggy after that. She couldn't remember much. A lot of things were foggy. But memories of school was always there. She was glad she decided to stay with Ciel. She wanted to stay by his side. She soon got up from where she stood and made her way inside. It would be a long day in the morrow...Ciel's birthday...

…/\/\/\...

Claudia stayed near the stables, thinking she would be safe from her aunt Francis. She had been forewarned beforehand by Sebastian. She did not want to run into her today. Her and her aunt were always fighting.

She always complained that Claudia was improper. That she would never be suited to marry any man. She wasn't looking to marry any time soon anyways. She was fond of being alone at the moment.

She heard voices in the distance and snapped her head up, only to see her aunt Francis glaring at her. She knew what was coming. If only Sebastian had not let her out here. Bad timing.

"Claudia Phantomhive! What are you doing wearing trousers on a day like this! How improper!" She said, seething with anger. Claudia rolled her eyes. This had been going on for much too long. "If someone told you a codfish on your head was proper, would you still do it?" She asked.

Now Francis was fuming. Ciel was now actually looking frightened. Since when did Ciel had his hair combed back? Even Sebastian's was combed back...Lizzie was even here. What was going on today.

Quickly, Sebastian interrupted, standing by a blueish black horse. "How do you like this, Marchioness?" We sent for a horse with a magnificent Bluish black coat to serve as our masters steed. And we have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it, Marchioness."

She was interested, looking at it's coat in admiration. "Oooh... A fine course horse indeed. The hip is sturdy, and it looks well." The horse nickered softly, seeming to agree with her. Claudia smiled at it.

"I have it! Ciel. What say we do a little hunting together?" She asked a rather shocked Ciel. Claudia raised her eyebrows. That should be interesting...

"With you aunt Francis?" He looked sweaty at the thought of having to face off against her. It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is. Or... Is hunting too demanding for earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Sebastian prepare for the hunt." His butler bowed his head.

"The game is afoot Ciel."

Soon, the whole family were on horse back, taking a stroll deep into the woods. Claudia having her own horse that was given to her years ago. She was smirking at seeing Ciel with Lizzie sitting on the same horse together. It was just too cute.

"We shall begin here. The rules are as follows: maintain your territory, Twenty five meters on either side... And avoid shooting at any birds flying lower than the prescribed altitude... Are we agreed?" Sebastian Asked a clear tone.

They both answered. "Yes."

"The game is now underway." He said as he closed his pocket watch. "The time limit shall be three hours."

Aunt Francis took off like a shot. "See you Ciel!" She said with a grin as she galloped away.

Ciel sighed. "Lizzie, get off here. I can't hunt otherwise." Elizabeth looked sad. "Ehhhhhh? But we finally get to spend time together!"

Sebastian soon perked, his eyes looking to his left. "1 to Nil..." Ciel and Lizzie looked shocked that she already shot something. Claudia watched in amusement.

"As expected of the Marchioness... She has already shot a bird... It seems and she will be a formidable opponent, even for you, young master, hmm?" Ciel glared. He wouldn't let her win.

He suddenly aimed the gun into the tree tops and fired, startling Claudia and Lizzie. A bird screeched and fell to the ground beside the horse. The horse showed no reaction to the gunshot. Claudia's however, whinnied softly in surprise and slightly reared. She patted her head, shushing her. "Calm down, sweetie."

"Too bad for aunt Francis...But I'm not very good at losing any kind of game..." He said with heightened determination. Lizzie was surprised at his confidence. So was Claudia. So he really was growing up.

"Lizzie, it's dangerous here so stay with Sebastian. All right?" He asked as Sebastian helped her down. She continued to stare at him, realizing how far he had come in life.

They watched a Ciel rode away. Soon Elizabeth spoke. "I'm glad...Ciel seems to be feeling a little better. Aunt An loved him so much. I was worried..." She looked almost teary eyed. Claudia listened, knowing how much she loved Ciel.

"I don't want Ciel to suffer anymore... I always try to cheer him up in my own way, but... It never seems to work out... I always overdo things and make him angry."

Claudia blinked. She quickly interrupted. "Ciel loves you so much Lizzie. He will protect you with his life. All men get irritated at some point. But he would never hate you."

"I agree." Sebastian said suddenly, and Claudia went quiet. "I am certain my master senses... Your kind consideration as well my lady." He said, kneeling down to smile at her. Claudia felt like throwing up right there. He was nothing but a disgusting demon. Swaying people with his words.

She gave a sudden blush and smiled happily. "Thank you. You're very sweet Sebastian." Claudia glared at him. But soon a gunshot went off in the distance. And several more followed.

" 5 to 4... It is a close contest... Let us cheer them both on." He said, they waited, Claudia remained on her horse, her horse nibbling at grass. She couldn't get up and down from the horse too often. She was trying to conserve her energy and keep herself from getting sick. Her health was regrettably worse then Ciel's.

Soon, it was over and it was time to check the results and eat. "The Marchioness shot ten pheasants. A brace of foxes. And three rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Young master shot 11 pheasants, three fox's, and one rabbit for a total of 15 points. the result is a draw... Is that acceptable?

"it most certainly is not! I prefer definitive results, one way or another!" Francis said with a huff, crossing her arms.

"How odd. Aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point..." They shot each other a glare. Sebastian tried not to smirk. "Then, the tie will be broken with another round this afternoon... and now if I may."

"Fine!."

"No complaints here."

"But I daresay we've over hunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon." She said with a bored expression.

Sebastian briefly looked up before exhaling softly. "Not to worry, Marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds." He said as he poured her wine. Claudia turned her head slightly, facing the woods. Why did she suddenly have a bad feeling...

"Now that the rules have been decided let's eat!" Lizzie said excitedly. "This smells divine-" A dark shadow suddenly loomed over her. Claudia's eyes widened at what she was seeing. A bear had come from the woods and was going to attack Lizzie. "O-Oh my god! LIZZIE!" Without thinking, Claudia dashed forward, at the same time as Ciel. "LIZZIE!" Screamed Ciel as he clutched her tightly to his body.

Claudia put her arms around them both, covering them with her body. She would protect them with her life. It was pure instinct. She closed her eyes tightly.

_**BANG**_

Claudia soon noticed it was all quiet after the gunshot. She opened her eyes, seeing a dead bear laying on the ground. It was eerie. And it was too close for comfort.

She turned to look at her aunt, who's gun was smoking. "Aunt Francis..." Claudia breathed in relief, releasing her sibling and cousin only slightly. Her heart was racing. She could feel her arms shaking from the sudden attack. To think her loved ones would be so easily killed...

Ciel suddenly smirked. "Heh...16 to 15... It looks like I've lost this game...Aunt Francis." Claudia let out a annoyed grunt. Her brother and future sister were almost killed and he was still worried about the damn game?

Francis appeared a little sweaty. She then huffed and smirked. You still got at least got a decade to go before you can even think of winning against me. However..."

She gave a slight nod to Claudia and Ciel. "I commend you two for daring to protect my daughter... With your life. And..."

She gave a sudden bow. "I am in your debt... I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son...Lord Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel looked like he would blush. She looked at Claudia. "And I suppose I can expect no less from you as well. Lady Claudia." Claudia just swallowed in response. She needed to rest after an event like that.

"Now this game is over...Lets head back..."

One the way back, Claudia was thinking to herself. Her little brother was only an inch from death. Ciel was everything to her...To think they could have died on the spot. Claudia needed to be quicker in her movements. She was getting weak...

Ash they returned to the manor, Sebastian was the first inside like always. "As the hunt was a success...I shall do my best to-"

He was soon interrupted by the servants looking quite excited. "WELCOME BAAAACK!" They squealed. The house looked covered in roses and birthday trinkets. The Servants covered in bruises and dirt. Finny soon showed what looked like a very odd cake on a plate. "Look look! We made this together!"

Ciel sweat dropped, obviously unsure what to do.

"See! I decorated everything with roses!"

"I made donburi full up with young masters favorites!"

"I set the table!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked like they would lose their hair. Claudia smiled wide. It was very considerate. They showed how much they cared for Ciel.

"Mhph. They beat me to it." Spoke Aunt Francis. "Thats what I came up here to say..." Ciel looked surprised, and was shocked as she patted him on the head. "Happy thirteenth birthday,... Ciel..." Claudia had never seen such a tender look from her in ages. A soft smile entered her face. "And everyone...I hope you will continue taking care of both my _daughter's_ and my _son_..." Claudia looked surprised. She had been welcomed into her family as well?...

Lizzie lit up in happiness and quickly hugged Claudia. "I GOT A BIG SISTER!" She squealed. Claudia laughed. Everyone was smiling. It was a wonderful birthday. Claudia soon hugged her brother, a smile went over his face. "Thank you, all of you, so much." He said, his tone sounding genuine.

The party went on for a while. Claudia felt more happy then ever. Ciel seemed to try to enjoy himself. He was smiling. Music was playing. Lizzie forcing him to dance with her. Claudia being asked to dance with Bardroy and Finny. It was wonderful. Everyone was enjoying their time tonight. What made the night more wonderful, was that it was snowing.

Claudia's eyes lit up in happiness as she stared out the window. It was truly magical. She wasn't even feeling sick at the moment and it was great. She wished the night didn't have to end...

_…/\/\/\..._

After a long day of celebrating Ciel's birthday. Everyone had finally settled in for the night. Claudia had returned to her room, finally taking a breather from that exciting day. She scribbled some things in her notes, putting down her summery for the day, and her lingering concerns about her brother.

_My brother had the most wonderful birthday, besides the frighting moment with the bear. I know for a fact Sebastian had killed it and not Francis. It doesn't matter though. No credit should be given to that creature. I am happy I was accepted into her family. We all proved our worth this evening._

_However...I still have lingering concerns for Ciel's wellbeing. That demon that stands besides him. He stands in between our sibling love. I wish that demon had never made the contract. However, without him, Ciel would have never gotten out. My brother would be dead...But...I would had rather he had been dead then having his soul taken away. That sounds selfish. That sounds so cruel. I don't mean it to be. But-_

A sudden cough escaped her throat. She sighed, knowing she needed to go to sleep now. Today was much to exciting. She closed her diary with a thud, knowing she could pick up tomorrow.

Changing into her night gown, she settled into bed for the night, her window wide open to give her cold fresh air. It was the only slight cure to her illness. Soon, she joined the dream realm. Sebastian patrolling the mansion like usual. It was eerily quiet...

_It was the first night of the new moon as a figure approached the Phantomhive manor. The only physical evidence that something was there was the the glow of his eyes. The darkness meant nothing to him, he could see just fine. His feet made no sound as he walked over the sediment leading towards the front of the manor. He was far too skilled to allow such trivialities to occur, in fact, it was too easy. He had thought the demon would have better sense than this, but again, he wasn't surprised at all. Childs play. _

_The figure had come for one reason and one reason only and he intended to make it worth his while. Claudia Phantomhive had indeed blossomed into a woman over the time she had vanished from his sight. And now that she was back, well, she would not be leaving again._

_As he approached the side of the manor that she now resides in he looked up to her open window. A grin appeared on his flawless face, his teeth bared up at the window in amusement. It wasn't a even a second later that he was standing on her windowsill and eyeing her sleeping form. She looked like a porcelain doll with her hair strewn about her pillow and he delicate silk nightgown. _

_He wasted no time as he stepped silently onto her desk and then onto the floor. His glowing eyes vaguely eyed over her bedroom and then they landed on her, the smirk appearing on his features. How delicate she looked, unaware and off in another world utterly oblivious to his presence. He walked slowly up the side of her bed, finger tips barely touching the blankets as he glided along. It was only when he reached her side did he turn at look down at her. _

_Sebastian was still not aware of the presence yet. He mainly stayed where his Bo-chan slept. He never was too far from his victim, his master. He was never concerned for anyone else. being the demon he was._

_Claudia was not aware as well, being in such a deep sleep nothing could wake her. She had no idea of the devious presence in the room with her._

_She shifted in her sleep, her legs rubbing against the fabric of the bed. She was still restless and stressed, even in her sleep. She appeared as innocent as ever, even though she was older._

_His head tilted to the right as she shifted in her sleep, the smile never leaving his face. How precious, indeed. His eyes glowed more as he considered her for a moment longer; one of his tricks. She would never know that he was there as his hand reached out to her and gently swept away the hair from her face. _

_His looked from her closed eyes to her mouth, down her jaw line to her bared little throat and clavicle. He breathed in her scent, the scent that pervaded the entire room; black cherry, was it? His eyes flickered back to her facial features. He just could resist himself at this point... he leaned over, comfortably certain in himself that she wouldn't know, and gently placed his mouth on her neck. He paused, closing his eyes as he felt the strong, yet slow pace of her heart pulsating through her veins on his own lips._

_The drums. The drums of her blood flow giving clue she was alive and well. The cough from before had left her. She didn't even stir from the movement or direct contact with skin on skin. She had no idea what was about to happen. Her hands twitched lightly, giving clue she was dreaming about something._

_Without concern of her wakening he opened his mouth further and gently caressed his fangs on her throat, only scratching at her skin. A small trickle of blood came forth from her and with his tongue he immediately caught it. The sweet metallic taste exploded on his taste buds and he let out a pleased sigh as he closed his mouth over the wound like a soft kiss._

_She only slightly twitched from his actions, but seemed to not be in any pain. She sighed softly, her hands gripping the sheets under her. _

_Sebastian was suddenly alerted to the smell of blood. He could smell it from that far away. He quickly left his young Master, silently seeking out the source. It was Claudia's. For that he was sure of._

_The Undertaker's eyes opened suddenly, but his mouth remained fixed on the spot. He realized that his moment was shattered by his own instincts...the demon had finally taken notice. In one fluid movement he hastily licked over her the two little scratches he made, healing the cuts and then he was out the window and into the darkness._

Sebastian swiftly and quietly entered the room, his eyes looking around. He could smell her blood, but she appeared fine. Quickly thinking it was something else, he shut the door to let her rest. Claudia shifted in her sleep, seeming to be just fine. She sighed softly.

_Sebastian continued his walk down the halls, holding his candles. It seemed all was well._

**_But was it..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>((AN: REVIEW? PLEEEEEASE? I LOVE COMMENTS...PLEEEEEASE...PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAGHHHHHHHHHHH!))<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_((CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU. FOR SCENE SUGGESTIONS. This chapter is short because I dunno.))_**

* * *

><p>It felt like any normal day. Claudia waking up to some noise made from the servants, Sebastian fussing and cleaning up their mess. Claudia felt achy in her neck for some strange reason. She must have slept on her side. She slowly got out of bed, letting out a soft sigh.<p>

She turned her head to the window, walking over silently and shutting it. She stared through it though, marveling at the sunset. She had a lovely view of the garden and the trees. Ciel picked the perfect room.

However...This was her mothers room. Claudia turned her head and looked around the room, she remembered how her father did not want her coming in here, even after her own mother died in this room. This is where she gave birth.

As to some, it would be a bit unsettling. But to Claudia, it was a memory of how she gave her life to give birth to her. How she was more concerned of her health when her life was in jeopardy. Her mother was a kind women.

Vincent told her of how she had a knack for being rude and silly. And she was more of a tom boy then anything. Darlene Phantomhive...She was a wonder.

She had her mothers violet eyes. And her fathers hair and nose. Her father however, told her that she looked incredibly like her grandmother. And so named her after her. Her mother died due to bleeding. There was nothing to be done to save her.

She soon grabbed her clothing and a towel, going to her door and peeking out. It seemed all the ruckus moved away. She sighed in relief and began to walk to the wash room. When she was born. She had a high fever and couldn't breathe on her own and a doctor helped use a pump to help her breathe easier. Also she was surrounded by herbal medications. She was in proper hands. She was almost on deaths door for a few weeks.

Her father didn't sleep.

Upon entering the wash room she shut the door and went over to a large mirror, checking for signs of illness or fever. She was pale. But she was probably a little cold. As she pulled off her night gown, she paused.

"...What on earth..." She mumbled, leaning into the mirror. Her hands went to brush her hair away on her neck. There, on the left side of her neck, were two raised bumps. And it was incredibly itchy. She thought perhaps a mosquito bit her. But it was rather large. She was going to have to wear a scarf. It looked hideous.

It was red and looked inflamed. "My god that looks infected..." She said with worry. She didn't want to get sick yet again. She bit her lip. Now she was worried. And now she was going to stress over it. She quickly ran her hands in the sink and began to wash it roughly, her stress getting the better of her.

Once it was red and raw she went to bathe. She could hear the servants fussing and moaning outside. She rolled her eyes and soon closed them, washing her hair. Today was going to be a long one. That she was sure of.

Soon, Claudia was cleaned up and was making her way to Ciel's study. No doubt he was cranky from the usual morning routine. She soon entered. She never had to knock. Ciel was alone in his study. He did look cranky, as suspected. "Good morning Ciel." She said softly.

He had his chin resting on his hand. He looked tired. He nodded slightly. "Good morning." He soon took noticed of her Scarf however. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...I woke up and there were mosquito bites on my neck. Thats what I get for sleeping with the window open." She said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes. "I received a letter from the queen. It seems trouble is brewing." He said with sigh, holding out the letter.

Claudia took it, opening the contents. "...Oh...Lovely." She said with sarcasm. She had no idea what they day was going to be like.

…/\/\/\...

After what seemed like weeks, the end of the day was nearing. They had checked out the crime scene of the bodies hanging upside down in the air. Striped of everything they owned. Now they had found Lau and were heading off some place. She wasn't exactly paying attention this whole time. She was worried about her health at the moment.

But it suddenly seemed like they were lost. And Ciel looked frustrated. He growled and grit his teeth. "Well firstly we'll return to-" He suddenly bumped into a man that was wearing torn clothing.

He looked like he was about to apologize but paused upon the malicious intent in the mans face. "UGH! IT HURTS MY RIBS CRACKED!" He screamed and clutched his sides. Claudia and Sebastian both looked stunned at his stupidity. He began to scream for help, and suddenly they were surrounded by men in dirty clothing. Claudia suddenly tensed and stayed close to Ciel. Ciel may had had a demon, but he was no match for her instinctual sibling love.

The dirty man grabbed Ciel and tugged him close. "A noble eh-"

**_WACK_**

The man was suddenly sent flying back, hitting the ground with a thump. Ciel slowly glanced to Claudia, who's eyes looked enraged. Her glove on her right hand was gone. Had to punch him like a lady after all.

"Touch him again, I dare you." She spat with murderous venom.

"It seems we are surrounded by murderous thugs yet again young master." Sebastian sighed. "Shall I?"

Ciel gripped his hat. "Dispose of them. Quickly." He said with hateful eyes. "As you wish..." He said, pulling on his gloves. However the men were getting more riled up. Now that Claudia had made the first move they were angry that a woman had knocked him down.

They were suddenly drawing out weapons. And Claudia narrowed her eyes. Sebastian was going to take them all out in a blink of an eye.

"Wait...Thats not right. I have a question first." A voice suddenly said, silencing the group. They turned their heads, seeing two men wearing very expensive robes. One had purple hair while the other was white. They were both Indian. And possibly came from a wealthy family.

The young man held up a drawing of what only could be explained as a childs depiction of a woman. "Have you seen this woman? Shes very important to me." He asked. Claudia raised her eyebrows. It took guts to interrupt like this. Or just plain ignorance.

The male with the knife loomed over him. "You're interrupting us, scum." He hissed. The young man didn't look amused. "How rude. Saying such impolite things." He soon leaned around, seeing the three standing there in confusion. He took notice of Sebastian. "He has a Kahn-sama..."

"You are british noblemen?" He asked, his voice not sounding happy. Ciel was the first to answer. "Yes, so what if we are?" He asked.

"Then I shall side with the people of my country...Agni..." The man next to him suddenly turned serious. He put his hand over his heart. "Yes." The young man narrowed his eyes. "_Defeat them."_

The bindings on his hand began to unravel. "Your wish is my command...I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my masters sake." Claudia and Sebastian could feel a sense of unease. He suddenly dashed toward them both, swinging and striking at Sebastian's raised arm. Claudia found herself backed away from them. Sebastian had swept up Ciel and he wasn't amused as he squeaked.

The male called Agni struck at Sebastian' arm several times, before trying to fist his head. He ducked, and his fist hit a bystander instead, one of the dirty men. "I'm sorry my brother." Agni squeaked out.

Sebastian was trying to evade him, instead of picking a fight. But suddenly Agni came down on them from the air, about to strike at them both.

Unfortunately, it didn't end that way for him. In a flash, Claudia had gotten in between them, her fingers locked together as she struck Agni's solar plexus with both hands. Agni's eyes widen at the sudden hit. And how did Claudia know how to fight so dirty?

Agni quickly recoiled and drew back. He felt weakened already. She hit exactly in the right spot. "Your gifted with the knowledge of the marma points. How?" He asked. But Claudia wasn't interested in answering.

_"I __**will kill you**__ if you touch even a hair on his head..."_ Spoke Claudia, her eyes filled with fire and promise. She was sick of them always going after Ciel. She was radiating with hateful strong energy. And Agni could feel it.

The young man in the background paused, eyes wide. She had been quick. It appeared she was protecting the young boy. "Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attacked the British?! Especially a young boy?! Do you have any sense of humanity in you?!" Ciel was looking incredibly ticked off at her comment.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "What?" He turned to look at the group of Indians. "You lot! Do you really Attack these nobles for no reason?" They suddenly looked confused and sheepish.

"Well thats no good. Picking fights like this is childish! Agni! Our brothers were in the wrong! We shall help these nobles now!"

"Yes prince Soma!" He said. And in a blink of an eye, there were piles of unconscious Indians in a pile. Agni sitting on top of them all. Claudia's eye twitched.

"It is done lord soma!" Said Agni proudly. Soma nodded in praise. He then leaned down, grabbing a familiar top hat. Ciel's top hat. "So...You nobles...you're not hurt are you?" He asked worriedly. Claudia was frustrated, but luckily not hurt. "Er...No..." Sebastian was stunned.

"Also, this kind of area isn't the best place for a child to be roaming about." He said as he placed Ciel's hat on his head. Ciel glared, though it went unnoticed.

"So Anywhoooooo, I'm a bit busy so I need to split. See yah." he said with a wave and walked off with his servant. The three were left puzzled. Lau was on the roof, looking sheepish. Now all they had to do was dump the dirty men off at Scotland yard...

…/\/\/\...

They soon returned to the town house. Claudia just want to have some food and retire. She was feeling ill from fighting. She coughed softly, her face turning pale. Ciel appeared concerned. "Claudia, you should rest. I'll have Sebastian or Mey-Rin send you dinner." He suggested.

"...Alright..." She nodded, heading to her room. She felt weakened. It was sad. She was so easily defeated. She made her way up the stairs, before going into the hallway. She needed a long nap...

She entered her room, quickly changing into her nightgown. She coughed hard, covering her mouth. It was getting worse. She felt incredibly sick. She could feel her face getting hot. She walked to the window and unlocked it, pulling it open.

She soon climbed into bed, not bothering with her journal. She was glad the day was over. And she could rest. She had done her duty of loving sister well.

But soon it became obvious she was unable to rest. Her body was on fire. She clutched her head and whimpered. She had such a headache.

_Her curtains suddenly fluttered, though she was barely paying attention. A fog began to roll in to her bedroom, the air thickening. Claudia was briefly aware, as she was coughing. Her throat felt like it was burning with each breath. She was becoming worried. Perhaps she should seek her brother...The fog completely covered the floor and seemed to settle._

_Claudia turned in her bed, trying to get a handle on her breathing. She sounded wheezy now. She grunted, gripping her pillow. The fog was soon drifting upwards, and soon rolled on top of her bed at her feet. Claudia still wasn't paying attention. Her face was buried into her pillow. She tried taking deep breaths but it was too difficult. She slammed her fist into the bed. "F-Fuck..."_

_The fog had quickly completely engulfed her bed and the air around her, seeming to have a conscious to it. But that made no sense to her, but when did anything make sense? A sweet smell rose to her nostrils. Even when she finally took notice, she didn't seem to have a care in the world..._

_Claudia soon took in a wheezing breath, the fog filling her lungs. Her throat felt coated with a cooling relief. Her lungs were opening. Her mind felt clouded. Her hand soon lost grip of her pillow. "U-Ugh..." She continued to breathe in the fog, her mind becoming completely clouded. Her eyes quickly glazed. She felt tired. She felt oddly better. Her lungs were more open. As the fog was keeping them that way._

_She felt incredible. She felt like she was floating. She was on a fluffy cloud. Or in a soft plush blanket. She never felt so relaxed in her life. She wasn't even aware of a strand of fog reaching out and touching her face. A sudden blush came over her cheeks. She felt a rush of sweet **Euphoria** in her body. It was unlike anything she ever felt._

_It appeared whatever this was, was becoming more intimate. As she felt the fog thicken even more. She felt like she had been wrapped in a blanket of inducing Euphoria. She was quite frankly drowning in it. But it appeared she wanted more. She was silently pleading for more._

_She felt something grab her face and pull her forward. Her body barely making a sound against the sheets. She felt a mouth against hers, delicately kissing her. She felt the intense rush again and let out a whimper. She had never been kissed before. It felt amazing. She felt her mouth flooding with cold air. It was seeping into her lungs and body._

_Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the distance. All movement ceased. The footsteps got closer. A gentle kiss to her face and a squeeze of her body and it was over. Claudia had been let go slowly. The fog was rushing out of the room, the fog leaving her lungs and mouth. Claudia slumped on the bed, her eyes were shut. She would only perceive the event as a dream._

The fog soon exited out of the room, the window closing and locking. It was gone. Like it never happened. Her doorknob soon turned. Mey-Rin soon entered the room, holding a plate of food. Claudia stirred, her eyes blinking slowly. "...Mhn..."

"O-oh! I didn't mean to wake you!" She squeaked, a embarrassed blush covering her face. Claudia soon shook her head, trying to get rid of the dazed feeling. What happened? "I-it's fine. I'm very hungry anyways." She admitted, swinging her legs off the bed and touching the cold floor.

Mey-Rin set the food on the table. "Are you warm enough? It's very cold in here..." Mey-Rin trailed off. Claudia looked around, before shrugging. "I had a fever. So it's alright." She sighed, getting to work on eating.

Mey-Rin nodded and quickly scooted herself out. Claudia was left puzzled. One minute she was coughing and gagging, the next she was breathing just fine? This had been happening a lot lately, no memory of what happened...She must have blacked out. She soon finished her meal, and quickly returned to bed, she found out she was able to rest easy, and soon was out like a candle.

_Poor Claudia, she had no idea of how powerful the entity really was. She would found out soon, very soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>((Review? Comment? Pwease? I love comments...I dunno when I will update again..))<span>**_


End file.
